1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices may include a display panel having a plurality of pixels, each pixel including a liquid crystal layer having a dielectric anisotropy material between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a driving unit that drives the display panel. The LCD device may display an image by controlling light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer based on an intensity of an electric field formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
Among various types of display devices, some devices such as LCD devices and organic electro-luminance devices may include pixels having switching elements and a display substrate having display signal lines.
These display devices such as the LCD devices and organic electro-luminance devices must go through visual inspection test processes that test the state of the signal lines after being assembled. When the visual inspection test is performed, gate signals are applied to turn on all of the switching elements through a test pad, and data signals are applied to the pixels through another test pad for inspecting the state of the pixels. The data signals are applied to the pixels by a laser trimming procedure in which the data signals are applied after all of the data signal lines are connected together. The connected signal lines are separated after the visual inspection is completed. The laser trimming procedure may make the manufacturing process more complex and may increase manufacturing time.